Summer Storms
by meerkatters
Summary: Albus promised Scorpius that he would tell his parents before the end of summer. But what happens when Scorpius shows up at the Potter-residence wounded and without warning? SLASH, don't like, don't read. T for swearing. Two-shot COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or this universe, but I took the right to do with them as I pleased.

_A/N: Hey guys, time for some more Albus/Scorpius! This will be a two-shot._

_**Summer Storms**_

**Part 1 of 2**

I looked out through the window. Our backyard was occupyed by Lily, Roxanne, Fred, Hugo and James; they were playing Quidditch in the nice summer-weather. I chuckled as Hugo fell of his broom. He somewhat reminded me of myself on a broom – useless and defenseless against gravity.

"Albus, don't just sit there," mum said as she entered the kitchen with an empty bowl.

I shrugged and watched as she filled hot water in the bowl. I turned my head back to the window as the worry crept upon me.

I had promised Scorpius that I would tell my parents before the end of summer. I had promised him that we could go public after six months of secrecy. I had promised him all of this, not knowing how hard it was going to be.

Scorpius was telling his parents as well, and I was so worried for him. I knew how angry his dad could get from what Scorpius had told me. I was so afraid that they would kick him out.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" mum asked as she saw my worried face. I looked up at her. All I wanted was to come out to her, tell her everything.

Gryffindor – _psh_, I didn't belong there.

"Nothing," I said. Mum pulled out a chair and sar down opposite me. She folded her hands on the table.

"You can tell me anything," she said smiling.

"I know," I replied, looking down at the table. I heard her sigh deeply.

"Albus, you've been so miserable these past days. Hannah and Neville are coming over tonight with Sylvia, I thought that would cheer you up," she said.

We were silent for a moment. I looked out through the window and saw how happy my cousins and siblings were, how free they seemed to be. I turned my head to face mum and took a deep breath, collecting all my courage.

I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes, wishing more then anything that what I was about to say wouldn't hurt her.

"Mum I ... I'm ..." I trailed off, taking another deep breath. Why was this so difficult? I looked at my mum and saw that she was worried about me.

"Albus, just tell me," mum said.

I knew I couldn't keep it from her now; she would just keep asking. I couldn't postpone it any longer.

"Mum ... I'm gay," I said quietly.

It felt like something exploded inside of me, like I could finally breathe around her again. I looked at her; her face was blank and she was staring at me, as if she was expecting me to shout _Just kidding!_ But I didn't.

"Oh Albus," she whispered, a single tear falling down at her cheek. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry mum," I said as I felt the tears stinging in my eyes. I let go of her hands and looked down at the table. Did I really dissapoint her?

"Oh Albus," she said again as she stood up, went around the table and put her arms around me.

It had been so long since I had gotten a real hug from mum. I stood up and hugged her back. She was so much smaller then me, but it was still so comforting to hug her. I felt the tears running down my face. I hadn't cried in front of my mum since I was six.

As we pulled away I saw how hard she tried to hold her tears back. She looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked.

"I was afraid mum," I said quietly. Mum shook her head.

"I thought I had raised you to always come to me," she said, smiling weakly.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked. Her face turned serious.

"I'm not mad Albus. I'm sure this is not something you can control," she said. "And no matter who you love, you will always be my son."

"Thank you," I whispered. All these weeks filled with worry and then she wasn't even angry.

"But you will have to tell your dad and the rest of the family," she said. I swallowed.

Dad ... I really didn't _want_ to tell him because I was sure that he would be angry. He was _dad_, he expected me to grow up, marry a nice girl and have lots of children. He would never accept the fact that I was gay.

"I'll help you talk to them sweetheart," mum said with a caring smile. I nodded. I felt like an eight-year-old who had to tell his dad that he had broken our neighbours window.

"Thanks mum," I said.

I sat back down and mum started making dinner. We were having the big family-gathering tonight so there was a lot to be done. Food for around fifty people didn't cook itself.

After a while, I decided to help her. She was happy that I wanted to, and assigned me to peel potatoes.

"Mum!" James exclaimed as he entered the room." When are we eating?"

"For Merlin's sake James!" mum exclaimed. "You're seventeen, be patient! We won't eat until everyone has arrived," she said. James sighed and sat down at the table opposite me.

I looked outside and saw that the sun was hiding between scary-looking grey clouds. Hugo, Lily, Fred and Roxanne were all looking up at the sky.

It was going to rain.

I returned to the potatoes and continiued peeling them. Lily, Hugo and the others entered the kitchen shortly after and mum was fast, assigning them all to do something. The kitchen turned into a factory with everyone chopping vegetables and sorting fruits. Lily and Roxanne seemed to be playing a game of sorts.

"Your turn Lily! If you could date any Gryffindor, who would it be?" Roxanne asked Lily as they were peeling onions opposite me at the table.

"I'm related to everyone in Gryffindor," Lily reminded her.

"Just pick one," Roxanne demanded. She was a year younger then me.

"Deryk Smethwyk then," Lily answered. Roxanne wrinkled her nose.

"Eww," she said. Lily shrugged.

"Okay, your turn Roxy. If you could date any of the Quidditch-captains, who would you date?" Lily asked. I shook my head, not really getting the point of their game.

"Hmm – well, that would be either Scorpius Malfoy or Harold Burke," she answered. I couldn't keep the small smile of my face.

"Eww, no, Burke is a pervert!" Lily exclaimed. "I'd totally date Malfoy, he's _hot_," she said.

"What did you say Lily?" James asked shocked as he turned around to look at Lily.

"I said that Malfoy is hot, James," Lily answered.

"No you didn't!" James exclaimed.

"Yes she did James, the girl is fourteen, calm down," I said.

"But ... she can't think Malfoy is 'hot'! What if they end up getting married and we'll have a whole bunch of Malfoy-spawn in our family!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Sorry, but I don't see that happening," I said as I tried to hold back the laughter.

"Yes it could!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, you are NOT going to date Malfoy!" James shouted. Lily glared at him.

"I can date whoever I want!" she shouted back.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DATE AT ALL! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" James shouted.

"Hypocrite," Roxanne said. I agreed with her; James had his first girlfriend when he was thirteen.

"Shut up the lot of you!" mum shouted as she was stirring in a huge pot on the stove. "Lily, James, please don't go sll brother-and-sister on eachother now."

James sat down on an empty chair and sulked.

...

Everyone had arrived and the food was almost finished. The rain was banging against windows and you could sometimes hear the thunder. Because of the storm, all fifty-ish something of us were crammed into the dining-room.

I kept glancing nervously around, waiting for a moment suitable for me to drop the bomb to everyone. I knew that no one would take it as well as mum had.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Rose asked. I looked at her. She was my best friend, and yet I hadn't told her.

I hadn't told her because I knew that Rose had a crush on Scorpius.

I knew this was just paining her slowly, but I couldn't bring myself to crush her hope, because Rose was fragile. She had been promised so many things, and then they had been taken away with such violence that it ripped pieces of her heart out. And now she had decided to dedicate that little shattered heart of hers to Scorpius, who was my boyfriend.

I was being a righ jerk to her. On purpose I had tried to slowly part myself from her so she wouldn't get suspicious, even though I knew she would have it easier if I had just told her right away. I did it for myself and because I had this naive idea that she would be happier that way as well.

She would be so angry when I told her.

"I'll tell you later," I said. Rose smiled weakly.

"You've been acting so weirdly these past months, I've been worried about you," she said. "Tell me, are you having girl-troubles?" she then asked.

"Not really," I answered, the guilt washing over me.

"Oh Albus! Who is she?" Rose exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at us and I felt my cheeks redden. I hid my face between my hands and groaned.

"No Rose," I said.

"I can tell you're lying. You're just as red as my hair," she said, running a hand through her blood-red hair.

Mum entered the room, wand in her hand, and behind her, endless rows of food were levitating towards the table. James and Fred cheered loudly as the food settled on the table.

Soon, everyone was eating and chatting happilly. I felt misplaced in the crowd of family-members. The Weasley/Potter-family had always been a loud bunch, they had always been Gryffindors and they had always had humour. But I was diffirent from the rest of my family. My humour was complex and it wasn't as easy to make me open up.

James used to say that I was a misplaced Slytherin and over the years I had started to believe him.

After the meal, I thanked no to dessert, claiming that I had lost my appetite. I went from the table and into the kitchen with my plate, feeling mum's eyes on me.

I placed the plate on the counter next to the sink and looked through the window. I could hear the wind whistling and the rain thudding against the cold glass. I watched as the wind catched the leaves of the big tree in the backyard.

Then I noticed something – something that looked like it was trapped in the air.

As it came closer, I saw that it was someone on a broomstick.

"What the hell," I whispered as the person flew closer. Who the heck could fly like that when the wind was ready to blow Buckingham Palace off its ground? And what on Earth had driven this person to do so?

My eyes widened as the figure almost hit our tree and landed on the ground beneath it. Blonde hair and a soaking Slytherin-scarf ...

It was Scorpius!

_A/N: CLIFFING! I like doing that :) _

_So, I pretty much have the second half planned out, but I am still wondering if I should make it Albus' point of view or Scorpius' point of view. What do you want to see? Tell me in a review :) I like those!_

_-Sonny-_

_(Sorry for any spelling-errors that might have been in this. You can always tell me in a review and I will correct them ASAP)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or this universe, but I took the right to do with them as I pleased.

_A/N: Hey guys, happy **VERY BELATED** Valentine's Day! Here is my **VERY BELATED** gift for you all because you are awesome :D_

_**Summer Storms**_

**Part 2 of 2**

"What the hell," I whispered as the person flew closer. Who the heck could fly like that when the wind was ready to blow Buckingham Palace off its ground? And what on Earth had driven this person to do so?

My eyes widened as the figure almost hit our tree and landed on the ground beneath it. Blonde hair and a soaking Slytherin-scarf ...

It was Scorpius!

For a moment I stood there by the kitchen-window, frozen and surprised. What was he doing here? But then my head seemed to clear and I lept to the kitchen-door without thinking.

I opened the door and jumped outside without any shoes. The rain was freezing cold and the air smelled like seaweed, but all I could think of was Scorpius and the way he was leaning against the tree, like he couldn't stand up on his own.

"Scorpius!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him, nearly slipping in the muddy grass. He lifted his head and looked at me, purple bags under his pained grey eyes.

As I reached him, I put my arm around him for support. He hesitated fot a second before resting almost his entire body-wight on me in exhaustion. I saw my mum standing in the doorway, her face filled with concern as I helped Scorpius back towards the house.

The thunder roared as the rain hit my face, stinging my eyes.

I glanced down at his leg and quickly looked away. It was bleeding. I tightened my grip around him as we reached the house.

Mum looked absolutely terrified as we entered the kitchen.

"Oh Merlin! What happened?" she asked as I helped Scorpius sit down in one of the chairs around the kitchen-table.

"I almost crashed and I think a branch scratched my leg," Scorpius said, his voice hoarse. Mum took a little bowl and poured some hot water in it.

I looked into the dining-room. Every single person in there had their eyes set on the kitchen. I turned away and ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Hermione!" mum called. Aunt Hermione stood up from her chair and entered the kitchen. Before she closed the door behind her, I catched a glimpse of Rose's confused face.

I paced back and forth, trying not to look as Hermione used a lot of healing spells on the bleeding leg.

"It should be fine now, but you will have to sit still for a second," she said as she finished up. I dared to look at his leg – it wasn't bleeding anymore, but it didn't look completely healed either.

"Thanks," Scorpius said politely. Hermione gave him a small smile before she turned and went back into the dining-room. Mum followed her. She closed the door after one last better-knowing look for me.

I waited until I heard the others were starting to ask and talk, before I sat down next to Scorpius.

I looked at his face; he looked utterly exhausted and I noticed that there was a clear red mark on his face. I quickly glanced around tge room before leaning forward and softly touching the spot with my fingertips.

"Who did this?" I asked him, my voice was serious. He didn't answer. Instead, he lifted his hand and grabbed mine, holding it where it had been touching his face.

"Scorpius, tell me," I demanded after a moment of silence. Scorpius sighed and let go of my hand. His eyes rested on mine, some sort of despair was to be seen in them.

"They kicked me out," he whispered, like he was just now fully realising what had just happened to him and his life.

I froze, an imediate hatred for his family building up in me. How could they kick him out? They had no reason for doing so.

"Well, to be more precise _father_ kicked me out. Mother was too shocked to say anything ... at all." He looked down as he bit his lower lip. "I didn't think of anywhere else to go," he said as he looked up at me.

"But flying in a storm? You could've gotten yourself seriously injured!" I exclaimed. Scorpius just shrugged. "Scorpius, you could have _died_ -"

"Albus, calm down. I didn't die," he said. I sighed deeply and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"But that's not the point," I said. "You could have found shelter in some abandoned barn instead of flying all the way. You could've flooed!" I exclaimed.

"My dad just kicked me out of my own home, I don't think rational thinking was on the top of my list," he said, his voice sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I was just worried, that's all."

Scorpius smiled softly.

"I know," he said. "Is it allright if I stay here for a while? Just until I find somewhere else -" I cut him off.

"You don't have to look for anything else, you can stay here," I said, smiling.

Without warning, Scorpius bent forward and threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I hugged him back.

"Thanks Albus," he said.

I buried my head in his shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of him. He tightened his arms around me. As we were sitting like that, I remembered how much I had missed him this summer. A warm feeling suddenly washed over me and I smiled, I had missed this feeling.

I remembered how long it took for us to finally accept ourselves and then how slow I was on reacting on my feelings. At first I had been so oblivious and then, I sank into a serious state of denial. At last, the paranoia was slowly swallowing me. But he pulled me out, he made me realise that (as cheesy as it sounds) he loved me, which was all I needed to know. And it was still the one thing that I always had to be reassured of.

After a while our embrace was broken by the sound of chairs moving and people sighing from the dining-room. We quickly pulled away and I fixed my gaze on the door.

The door opened slightly and Rose entered the kitchen, her eyes firmly set on me.

"Albus," she said, her voice shaking. "I'll be around tomorrow," was what she had to say. She turned around and walked off, her red hair flowing behind her. Scorpius narrowed his eyes on me.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked.

"Well, I -" I began but he cut me off.

"Albus, for the sake of Merlin, what is wrong with you!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't want to hurt her; she's been through enough," I said, but he could easilly hear that I was ashamed of myself and my own stupidity.

I looked at the door into the dining-room. It was still slightly open. I saw the confused look on dad and James' faces. I heard mum's voice telling everyone goodbye at the front door, followed by many pop's as they apparated back home. I imagined the frowning look on Rose's face as she side-along apparated with aunt Hermione.

After a short while, mum entered the kitchen. She was smiling warmly and I gave her a thankful look.

"Albus, could you show Scorpius upstairs to the guest-room?" she asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Can you walk or do you need help?" I asked him. Scorpius smiled.

"I think I need help," he replied.

I should have expected that, really.

I helped him stand up and he slung his arm around my shoulder and leaned almost all his weight on me.

As we reached the staircase, I felt a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I quickly ducked my head and supported Scorpius upstairs.

We walked down the hallway and into the guest-room. I helped him over to the bed.

He was resting his head on the pillow, his blond hair was shining in the faint light from the lamp on the nightstand, his eyes, surrounded by fine pale eyelashses, were shining with exhaustion and there was a small smile on his lips. He looked ... happy in some way I didn't fully understand.

Well, I never fully understood Scorpius' expressions and probably never would. It always seemed as if he was hiding something – nothing major, just a little detail. It never bothered me; I thought it was quite cute in some odd way.

"Your mother knows," Scorpius said out of the blue. I looked down at him from where I was sitting on the bed and nodded. "But no one else?" he asked. I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap.

"I was supposed to tell them," I said quietly.

I wondered if they knew, if my dad had figured it out by now. But he probably hadn't; he tended to get quite oblivious about things like this.

"Well, at least you told someone," he said.

"But you told both your parents," I said. "I didn't even really _want_ to tell mine."

Scorpius reached his arm out and pulled me down to lay beside him. He put his arms around me and sighed happilly.

"I don't care if you haven't told your dad yet Albus, the important thing is that you were going to do it," he said.

"How can you be sure? I might just have backed out in the last moment," I said. He chuckled.

"But that's not something you would do. It's sort-of against your nature to break promises. Besides, you have plenty of time to tell him."

"I know," I said softly. "I'm just worried that he might kick you out then, you know. Scare you away."

He smiled. "As cheesy as it sounds, nothing would be able to keep me away from you, not even a Hungarian Horntail with fifteen heads." He tightened his arms around me and I felt the corners of my lips twitch upwards.

I nuzzled his neck with my nose and he chuckled again. I had missed hearing him telling me how much he cared for me and I had missed being able to tell him how much I loved him as well.

"I really missed you this summer," Scorpius said after a while of silence.

"I missed you too," I said.

"Well, I missed you more then I missed Quidditch," he replied, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did," I said.

He moved one of his hands up to the back of my head. He ran his long, thin fingers through my hair and smiled.

"How couldn't I miss you more then anything? I miss you when you go to the bathroom or when you go to class, I even miss you when you are just sitting right across from me," he said. I felt myself blush as he rested his forhead against mine. "I love you Albus," he whispered softly.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"I know you do." He then pressed his lips to mine, making my stomach explode. It had been so long since our last kiss, I wouldn't have been able to count the days.

He cupped my face and deepened the kiss. There seemed to be a sudden urgency in his movements, his lips were warm against mine. He ran his tongue over my teeth, making me shiver slightly. I allowed him acces and he started exploring my mouth. A chill went down my spine as he moved one of his hands under my shirt to touch my stomach.

He moved his lips from mine to caress my jaw with kisses. A small gasp escaped my lips as he sucked on an especially sensitive spot on my throat, making my entire body tense.

"Scorpius ..." I said. "Someone could walk in."

He didn't seem to listen as he started to unbotton my shirt. I sighed deeply; I couldn't just let him continiue – not right now at least.

I sat up. "You need to listen to me when I talk to you," I said. He sighed heavily, rolled over and looked up at me.

I bent down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Just not right now," I said softly. There was something in his eyes that twitched at my words. "You should get some sleep."

"I can't walk, you'll have to help undress me and tuck me in," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I know you can walk Scor," I said as I stood up.

"You can't just leave me," he said, putting on the _cute_-face, something he wasn't very good at.

"I'll be back in a bit," I assured him as I opened the door.

I slipped out of the room and out into the hallway. I knew dad would be waiting for me downstairs, so I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to jump out through the window as I began walking down the stairs.

I very slowly made my way into the kitchen and stopped at the doorframe.

My dad, Harry, was sitting at the kitchen-table with a mug of what appeared to be coffee. He was the only person in the room, though I was sure I could hear Lily whisper something to James from the door to the dining-room.

I looked down at the floor, not knowing how or where to start. How should I explain this?

I looked up and saw that dad was looking through the window, his eyes didn't seem to stay in the kitchen. I breathed in and walked towards the table, pressing myself to be determined about this. I pulled out a chair and sat down opposite him.

The lamp above the table was reflecting warmly of the faded light-orange walls, giving the room some sort of warm gloom.

Dad turned his head towards me and sighed as he put down the coffee-mug.

"I didn't know you were friends with Malfoy's kid," he said.

_Well dad, I think it will please you to know that we aren't excactly friends_, I thought to myself.

"Yeah," I mumbled, not knowing anything else to say.

Dad took a sip of his coffee.

"But there is something you want to tell me, isn't there." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Dad, me and Scorpius we – aren't just friends ..." I held a small pause to study his expression, which only showed curiosity, before I continiued. "There was some sort of misunderstanding with Binns in October and it landed us both in detention together, and then it sort of went from there," I told him.

He was silent for what felt like a year to me, his eyes seemed thoughtfull and a bit concerned.

"How long have you two been -" I cut him off.

"Six months," I said. He nodded and we were quiet for another minute.

"Well, I can't say I'm not shocked and I can't say I'm not upset," he finally said.

I looked down at the table. He was upset ...

"Albus," he said. I lifted my head and looked at him. "I'm not mad at you – I guess this is completely out of your own hands?" There was a very tiny hint of hope mixed with sadness in his voice.

I nodded. "Apparently, yes," I replied. He sighed.

"I guess there's nothing I can do then," he said. "How long is he planning to stay?"

"Probably until school starts again," I simply answered, not wanting to get too much into detail of the situation.

"Allright." He emptied his mug of coffee. He then stood up and went to place the empty mug by the sink.

I stood up as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow dad," I said.

"Goodnight kid," he said.

I walked out of the kitchen and jumped up the stairs, at least three steps at a time.

I walked quietly through the hallway and stopped by the door leading into the guest-room. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it very quietly, carefully peeking inside.

Scorpius was lying in the bed, his eyes open. I entered the room and closed the door behind me; the sound made Scorpius lift his head.

"Albus," he said, gesturing for me to come over to him.

He moved a bit to the side as I laid down next to him. He then reached out and put his arms around me so I could nuzzle my head in his neck.

"What did he say?" Scorpius asked.

"He's okay with it," I murmured; I was starting to feel sleepy.

Scorpius didn't say more and we just stayed that way until I felt sleep was washing over me slowly. He was stroking my hair gently as I let out one last sigh before falling asleep.

_A/N: Finally! I've been so freakisly busy theese past weeks, you wouldn't believe it._

_I am thinking of writing this again, but in Scorpius' POV because in two weeks I will again have the freedom to carry on my socalled 'no-lifing'._

_Anyways, thanks for all the response I got for the first part :D I never expected that, so thanks, thank you, Danke, takk fyri, tak for alt, and ... yeah, I can't say thanks in any other languages so ... YAY!_

_-Sonny-_


End file.
